In a conventional golf bag, it generally comprises a tubular body and an annular cover disposed at the top of the tubular body. A base bracket is disposed at the bottom of the tubular body. The outer periphery of the base bracket is pivotally mounted with a driving plate. A positioning stand is fixedly disposed at the side portion of the tubular body. A pair of supporting legs are disposed at the positioning stand. A V-shape spring is connected to the supporting at one end and the other end of the spring is connected to the driving plate. When the golf bag is pressed by the user as it has been disposed at the ground toward the direction of the driving plate such that it is tilted upward, with the inclined movement, the driving plate will move the V-shape spring upwardly such that the supporting legs are extended outward. By this arrangement, the golf bag can be readily supported by the supporting legs and the driving plate and stand inclinationally on the ground.
Even the conventional golf bag which can be readily stood inclinationally and vertically, can still be improved to have a better result.
1. In order to make the driving plate to have a better driving torque to drive the spring member, the driving plate is designed such that it has an extended length which may project over the outer periphery of the golf bag. On the other hand, the lower end of the V-shape spring member is also connected to the outer surface of the driving plate. Even this design may readily drive the extending spring member, however the extended driving plate can be an obstruction to the owner, if especially the golf bag is standing vertically.
2. Since the V-shape spring member exerts a stronger force to the supporting legs for extending outward, a reactive force will also exert on the outer wall of the tubular body. In order to overcome the reactive force applied from the spring member, the tubular body should be made from rigid or hard material. Undesirably, the overall weight of the tubular body is inevitable increased. This is really a burden to the golf boy.